vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Five
The Five is the fourth episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventieth episode overall. Summary A FRAT PARTY AND A FLASHBACK TO 12TH CENTURY ITALY — Damon goes with Elena and Bonnie to visit Whitmore College, where Professor Shane is taking over the Occult Studies classes formerly taught by Bonnie’s grandmother. At a fraternity costume party, Damon takes advantage of the wild scene to give Elena a lesson in choosing a victim. Rebekah’s attempt to buy Matt’s forgiveness falls flat, but she is intrigued by unexpected news from Klaus. When Stefan questions Klaus about Connor’s motives, Klaus reveals a long-ago encounter with a powerful group of vampire hunters, but it’s Rebekah who delivers the information that stuns Stefan. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Grace Phipps as April Young * David Alpay as Atticus Shane Guest Cast * Paul Telfer as Alexander Co-Starring * Morgan Pelligrino as Pretty girl * Jeremy Palko as Frankie * Michael Lee Kimel as Nate * Dane Davenport as Jock * Jen Harper as The Witch of The Five Quotes :Damon '(To Elena about Shane) : "What is this guy, Witchipedia?" '' ---- :Klaus' (To Elijah about Alexander) : ''"He is nothing. I could eat him for sport." ---- :Rebekah (To April about Matt) : "Hey, off limits. I have dibs!" ---- :Elena (To Damon) : "I care because I'm still me. I still have the same feelings, Damon. I'm sorry if that spoils your master plan to turn me into a super vampire." ---- :Damon (To Bonnie about Elena) : "She is a different person. She's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad, we switch off our humanity and we revel in it." ---- :Damon (To Bonnie) : "You know what makes me able to drink my fill...and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother...is that I can revel in it. I can make it fun." ---- :Stefan: "So what is all this?" :Damon: "Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter’s RV. May he rest in peace. I’m searching for a supernatural handbook." :Stefan: "And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?" :Damon: "He definitely wasn't natural. The guy magically appears just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council, covering the tattoo that Jeremy Gilbert - of all the people in the world - seems to be able to see. Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. And he kamikazes himself with explosives." :Stefan: "What’s the Five?" :Damon: "That’s what I’m hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook."(Phone rings and he picks it up.) "Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff."(Pauses and looks worried.) "What? That’s concerning. Keep me posted." (Hangs up.) :Stefan: "What? You’re not going to tell me?" :Damon: "I can’t. It’s private. We’re in a fight." :Stefan: "I’m not in a fight. You’re in a fight. I’m over it. I've been over it." :Damon: "You’re still mad at me about Elena?" :Stefan: "Elena fed on you. I’m always going to be mad at you, but I’m not in a fight." :Damon: "Very well then. They didn't find any remains at the explosion site." :Stefan: "So Connor is still out there." :Damon: "Apparently so. I’m going to need to get on this today. I have to take Elena to college." :Stefan: "I’m sorry. You have to do what exactly?" :Damon: "I’m teaching her to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever."(Makes funny noise just as Stefan goes to protest) "We’re in a fight, remember?" ---- :Bonnie: "If I could spell you out of wanting blood I would, but I can’t, so better you learn this now than in freshman orientation." :Elena: "Something tells me college isn't in my future any more." :Damon: "Oh stop with the pity party. If I could go to college, you could go to college." :Bonnie (grins in disbelief): "You went to college?" :Damon: "Sure. Plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls." :Bonnie: "You’re disgusting." :Damon (smirks): "I know." (Checks out attractive young woman walking by.) ---- :Elena (To Stefan): "You're the one that's gonna get me through this." ---- :Stefan: "Let me just name the million other people I’d rather be having dinner with right now." ---- :Rebekah: "Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" :Klaus: "We don’t do anything. You can’t be trusted, little sister. You’ll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it’s pathetic, really, isn’t it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You’d think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception." :Rebekah: "But I haven’t! Instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then Finn. Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgement." :Klaus: "No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box." :Rebekah: "You want the cure for Elena, don’t you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That’s why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he’d help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure." Trivia * Antagonist: Connor Jordan, The Five and also Niklaus Mikaelson. * The big secret that was announced to be revealed is that there is a cure for vampirism. * Rebekah gets neutralized again, making it the third time that it was done by Klaus and the fifth time overall. * Bonnie meets Professor Shane for the first time. * It is revealed that Professor Shane was the one that sent Connor to Mystic Falls. * This is the first episode to feature Elijah this season although he appeared in the flashback from 1114. * This is the first episode to feature Alexander. * We learn what is behind Connor's tattoo. It is a map for the cure to vampirism and the map spreads as he kills more vampires. * Damon tells Elena she should go for the "blond girl" because they are self-absorbed and easily flattered. That is the strategy he used to lure Caroline in Season 1. * This is the first, fourth episode of the series that Matt appears in. It is the first time both Caroline and Tyler have been absent in a fourth episode of a season. As of this episode no main character apart from (Elena/Stefan/Damon) have appeared in all the first 4 episodes of a season. * The dinner setting between Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah is identical to the dinner party between Klaus, Damon, Stefan and Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead, including the "uniform" of the "waitresses". * Niklaus mentions Stefan that the agreement between them to find a cure, it's like a deal with the Devil. ** In Dark Reunion, Klaus says that he made a pact with the Devil. * In the class of Professor Shane, Damon and Elena look at Bonnie, when Professor Shane mentions that the witches are the architects of the supernatural. ** This scene is a mirror of psychic actions or comments of Bonnie in novels. * Finn was mentioned in this episode, he was killed in The Murder of One. ** This episode explains how Finn ended up being daggered for 900 years. Though, surprisingly, it reveals that Finn was not daggered by Klaus himself, but by The Brotherhood of the Five, with Klaus only leaving the dagger in due to his annoyance with his brother. * Connor Jordan is still captive by Klaus who took him in the previous episode. * Connor killed his first hybrid, Nate, in this episode. * This episode had 3.270 million viewers in the USA. Continuity *Damon mentioned the barn exploision in this episode. It was first seen in Growing Pains when Pastor Young killed himself and the Founders Council. *Sheriff Forbes was mentioned by Damon. She was last seen in Memorial. *This is the first episode to feature Elijah, but only in flashbacks. His last full appearance was in The Departed. *Stefan mentioned to Damon about Elena feeding his blood, which happened in Memorial. *Elena mentioned to Stefan about "almost" killing Matt, which happened in The Rager. *Shelia Bennett was mentioned. She was last seen as a ghost in Growing Pains. *Matt mentioned Rebekah's attempt to kill Elena, which happened in The Departed. *Rebekah mentioned to Klaus about snapping her neck, which happened in Growing Pains. Also, Klaus referred to Rebekah destroying the blood bags (with Elena's blood in it). *Finn was mentioned by Klaus and Rebekah. He was killed in The Murder of One. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **The Woods **Mystic Grill **Klaus's Mansion **Gilbert House *Other **Whitmore College ***Frat House ***Atticus's Classroom ***Atticus's Office Tropes *Damon and Ripper Stefan, like all guys, want Sorority Girls . In movies and TV, they are a close knit group of drop dead gorgeous 20 something girls, usually presumed to be of loose morals. *Frat Parties are supposed to be where wild things happen, far away from supervision of adults. After all, All Men are Perverts and All Women are Lustful . This is why it's the perfect place to teach a baby vamp how to snatch, eat, erase. *Deal with the Devil is also a trope. After all, devils always deliver their end of the bargain, but they are quite literal - so take good care use the exact words to express your wish, or it will end very badly indeed... *All the hybrids are just called "Hybrids " until they become plot relevant. Klaus even say: tell the hybrid to bring him (Jeremy) in. If there are just a few precious hybrids, he should know he name of each of them. As soon as we learn a hybrid's name , we know he has became plor relevant. Cultural References *Damon is keen on snacking on Sorority Girls. Fraternities and Sororities are fraternal organizations for college students in the US, for male and female students respectively. They are single-sex initiatory societies, and kids have to "conquer" the right to belong to those organizations, which are often identified by Greek letters. *Damon claims that Elena needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever. He tried to teach that to Stefan way back in 1912. Elena was properly horrified. *So there are Five instead of One, but there too many parallels to the Slayers in the Buffy Universe. *Connor was a Potential when he saw the hunter's mark. The mark appeared on his arm after the original hunter died. (A new slayer is "called" when the active Slayer dies). Sometimes the Slayer has no idea what is happening to her until her Watcher finds her and starts training her, but most of the time the potentials were under the training of a watcher in the event they are "called". (Is Professor Shane his watcher?) In Buffy, the Slayers were created, imbued with magic powers, to fight vampires (and all sorts of demons)- so are The Five. *Damon calls Professor Shane "Witch-pedia" - this is a clear reference to the free, collaboratively edited, Internet Encyclopedia called Wikipedia . It is the largest and most popular reference work in the Internet. *Prof Shane compares himself with Indiana Jones , the fictional, adventurer archeology teacher. *Damon refers to Professor Shane's class as Witch-pedia, a way of referring to the wiki pages. *Klaus says making a deal with him is like making a Deal with the Devil - in folklore that is a deal where the person agrees to give up his soul in exchange for something, usually youth, knowledge, wealth or power. Most of the tales are cautionary, and end up bad for the dealer... *Rebekah also made a Deal with The Five - she hoped it would lead her to a cure for vampirism, but all she got was a dagger in the back.............TWICE!!!!! *Sheila was reading Cujo , a Stephen King novel about a rabid dog - really! *Damon attends the Murder House Party dressed as Jack the Ripper and Elena and Bonnie are two of his Victorian-era victims. *In the party, a guy is slipping drugs into a girl's drink. Popularly reffered to as Roofies , these are drugs that can render the victim unconscious or incapacitated. There are some ways that you an check your drink for Roofies . *Keeping on with the no Satisfaction theme of this season, Bonnie was the Moment Killer when Damon and Elena were having (bloody vampire) fun in the Murder House Party. Later Stefan interrupts their moment of truth in the porch. *Stefan calls Klaus torture chamber his "Red Room of Pain ", a reference to the pop novel, 50 Shades of Grey . It seems that Klaus did not get the reference - maybe because in October 2010, (according to the show's timelime), the book had not yet been published? (The book was print-by-demand in May 2011) *Klaus claims the shackles he uses to hold Connor are from the Inquisition , the systematic procedure used by the Catholic Church to "eradicate heretics". Among those, pursuing mainly Jewish and old religion practitioners. The practice started in the 12th Century, but torture was not officially sanctioned until the 1500s. *Bloody Marys are being served in the Frat Party. It is a drink made with spiced tomato sauce and vodka. It might be named after Queen Mary I of England and her bloody prosecution of protestants. *The chuch that Rebekah and Alexander chose for their wedding is San Vittore in Brienno, Italy. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Episode 2 Fox8 Promo|Leaked Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x04|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - The Five Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 4x04 - The Five-0|Webclip #2 Pictures thefive5.jpg Tumblr mbr1j6lJS31qebsdvo1 500.jpg Thefive4.jpg Thefive3.jpg Thefive2.jpg 66802.jpg|Alexander Alexandertvd.jpg|Alexander 5646.jpg|Damon and Elena's costumes Klaus-and-elijah-in-season-4-episode-4.jpg VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg VD404a 0008b.jpg-ad91ac36-t3.jpg Tumblr mcexhhNdTX1qd1kvjo2 500.png tattoo.png|jeremy's drawing of connors Tattoo Alex's sword base.png|Alex's sword base 1110ad.png The Five screen cap.png Dying witch.png|the five's witch nate.png|Hybrid Nate vlcsnap-2012-11-02-02h58m53s236.png|Slayer Practice vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h04m21s192.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h05m59s252.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h07m43s210.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h11m03s181.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h13m06s166.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h17m07s118.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h18m10s112.png S030a-n01-vam1-10-01.jpg S030a-n01-vam1-10-02.jpg S030a-n01-vam1-10-03.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-07.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-08.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-13.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-14.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-24.jpg Tumblr mcub7hK5sU1qjgo33o1 500.gif 4x04-stefan-and-elena-32650043-245-140.gif 404 - 0012.jpg 404 - 0011.jpg 404 - 0006.jpg Vlcsnap-00009.jpg|Professor Shane and the Occult Studies 404 - 24.jpg|Stefan pays a visit to Klaus 404 - 31.jpg|Alexander exposes vampires 404 - 34.jpg|Alexander and Rebekah 404 - 36.jpg|Stefan glamours April 404 - 40.jpg|Damon teaches Elena to hunt 404 - 55.jpg|Elena is really happy she did not kill her first game 404 - 75.jpg|Elena is enjoying the Frat Party 404 - 78.jpg|Jeremy and Klaus admire his art Tumblr mcxct139JK1qlzhayo1 500.png Tumblr mcxcepC7L01rjkifpo2 250.gif 404 - 91.jpg 404 - 62.jpg 404 - 63.jpg 404 - 61.jpg 404 - 101.jpg|Poor Nate, we hardly knew you... tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo7_1280.jpg Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo6 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo5 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Alexander 4x04 (1).JPG Alexander 4x04 (2).JPG Bonnie 4x04 (3).JPG Bonnie 4x04 (4).JPG Bonnie Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Connor Hunter 4x04 (4).JPG Connor Hunter 4x04 (5).JPG Damon 4x04 (1).JPG Damon 4x04 (2).JPG Damon 4x04 (3).JPG Damon 4x04 (4).JPG Damon 4x04 (5).JPG Damon 4x04 (6).JPG Damon 4x04 (7).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (2).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (3).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (4).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (5).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (6).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (8).JPG Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Elena 4x04 (5).JPG Elena 4x04 (6).JPG Elena 4x04 (7).JPG Elena 4x04 (8).JPG Elena 4x04 (9).JPG Elena 4x04 (10).JPG Elena 4x04 (11).JPG Elena 4x04 (12).JPG Elena 4x04 (13).JPG Elena 4x04 (14).JPG Elena 4x04 (15).JPG Elena 4x04 (16).JPG Elena 4x04 (17).JPG Elena 4x04 (18).JPG Jeremy 4x04 (1).JPG Jeremy 4x04 (2).JPG Klaus 4x04 (1).JPG Stefan 4x04 (4).JPG Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Klaus Jeremy 4x04.JPG Klaus Rebekah 4x04 (2).JPG Klaus Rebekah Stefan 4x04.JPG Rebekah 4x04 (5).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (7).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (9).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (10).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (14).JPG Rebekah 4x04.JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (4).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (7).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (12).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah Stefan 4x04 (5).JPG Shane (1).JPG Shane (2).JPG Stefan 4x04 (5).JPG The Five 4x04.JPG Victims 4x04 (1).JPG Victims 4x04 (2).JPG Victims 4x04 (3).JPG Victims 4x04 (4).JPG Victims 4x04 (5).JPG Victims 4x04 (6).JPG Victims 4x04 (7).JPG Victims 4x04 (9).JPG References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes